ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Regular Show: It's Just A Regular Movie
Regular Show: It's Just A Regular Movie is a hand drawn/CGI animated film in which Mordecai and Rigby and the park gang have to go on a journey to realize their dreams of beimg in showbusiness but a chicken resturaunt owner named Garrett Bobby Ferguson who wants to kill Mordecai for his own personal greed. The film was met with universal critical acclaim and was very successful at the box office. The film was released on February 19th, 2016. Plot The movie starts out when Mordecai and Rigby sing one of their most favorite songs growing up at a show: Rainbow Connection from The Muppet Movie, yet when they're done they are asked by a talent agent if they've wanted to be in movies and Rigby says yes and Mordecai says he's happy with the ways things are right now and wants to stay in their home, but when the talent agent, says they can make "millions of people feel good." That's when they want to go to Hollywood, so they manage to pack up their things and go to Hollywood and eventually run into a guy named Mitch Sorenstein who's nickname is "Muscle Man" and his best friend High Five Ghost who both want to be comedians and make money. They also run into a man named Benson a plumber who wants to run his own movie studio and along the way they meet the selfish, Garrett Bobby Ferguson who is a chicken resturaunt owner and sees Mordecai dancing and decides to ask him if he wants to be in a commercial featuring chicken wings. But Mordecai refuses, so then they also meet two guys named Pops Maellard and Skips who was once known as "Walks" who have their own band named Jolly Men and decide to go to Hollywood to be a famous band. And when GBF asks again, if Mordecai wants to be in the commercial, but again when Mordecai refuses, he decides he'll kidnap him next, so when they go to a fair, they see a girl who looks like a cloud girl named CJ and Mordecai falls in love with her. So when they ask her if she wants to go to Hollywood, she says yes but they both want to go there so she can make it in movies. Mordecai says he's doing that as well, so they head off again, and when CJ asks Mordecai if he wants to have a dinner date, Mordecai says yes, and while they're on the dinner date, they almost kiss but get interrupted when CJ gets a call and eventually almost leaves them, but gets kidnapped by GBF and when Mordecai gets called by GBF and tells that he either gets to come save CJ or perish with her. So when he gets there, he gets captured and CJ fights all the men off and saves Mordecai from having his brain melted, and they go back on the road and eventually make it to Nevada but have to fight off GBF and his armed men and when they do they eventually make it to Hollywood, they sign with the people who run the studio, they all get their wishes, Mordecai, Rigby, and CJ all become actors and actress and have their own movie. Benson makes the movie and Pops and Skips eventually do the soundtrack and Muscle Man and High Five Ghost become part of the movie as comedians. When everything goez wrong during shooting, they all sing Rainbow Connection and the movie ends. Cast JG Quintel as Mordecai and High Five Ghost William Salyers as Rigby Sam Marin as Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, and Garrett Bobby Ferguson Mark Hamill as Skips Linda Cardenelli as CJ Soundtrack The soundtrack was released a few days before the movie on iTunes, Google Play, etc. Rainbow Connection by Mordecai and Rigby (orignally sung by Kermit the Frog in The Muppet Movie) All of Me by Mordecai (orignally sung by John Legend) Say Something by Mordecai (orignally sung by Great Big World featuring Christina Agulira) Rainbow Connection (Reprise) (orignally peformed by The Muppets in The Muppet Movie) Reception The movie was critically acclaimed universally when it was released with some critics saying it was touching, yet funny. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has 98% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes saying "even though the humor is more aimed at adult, Regular Show: It's Just A Regular Movie is a movie that will charm both fans of the show and new fans as well." Box office The movie domestically made $456,687,000 and overseas, it made $434,976,000, it actually grossed worldwide $891,663,000 which made it the highest grossing film of 2016. It's sales on home video were high with $954,000 sold over the first 24 hours of its release on home video. Category:Regular Show